powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Susie-Kayla Friendship
The friendship between historic female rangers, Susie Gold and Kayla Thomas began in Power Rangers Galactic Force. Friendship History In Galactic Force two-part episodes, Susie Gold becomes the new science teacher at San Angeles High, where Kayla Thomas is a student. Unfortunately, Kayla lands in detention for accidently running down her new principal Randall. Susie later promises to cancel detention for Kayla for the rest of the week. In Legacy of Power, Kayla and her new teammate, Jocelyn discover that Susie was a former Power Ranger. In Back in Red, Kayla was surprised that Susie becomes the new red ranger. In Diva in Distress, Susie supports Kayla when no one would take an interest in her fashion designs. In Golden Boy, Susie and Kayla fought Golden Boy, while attempting to fight City Hall. In Beneath the Surface, Susie takes Kayla's class to a field trip, where they fought cro-bots. In Bully for Jocelyn, Kayla sees a picture of Susie with her old Thunderstorm ranger teammates and comments on how younger and cuter Susie was back then. Also, Susie revealed to Kayla that she once had a crush on Drew Hale and she received her first kiss with him. Kayla was seen smiling and laughing about it. In Galactic Force vs. S.P.D., Susie and Kayla and their teammates teamed up with S.P.D. cadets and Doggie Cruger. Susie comforted Kayla after Cruger insulted Kayla's necklace which belonged to her late mother. In House of Cards, Kayla revealed to Susie in class that Principal Randall gave Kayla detention on the day of the school's pep rally. Susie asked if she can talk to Randall about letting Kayla do the pep rally, but Kayla said that she can handle Randall. Then Susie was surprised to see Kayla fighting Randall, she wondered why was Kayla fighting her principal and feared she was going to get suspended from school. Jocelyn told Susie that Principal Randall was Shumatza, the rangers sworn enemy. In Galactic End parts I and II, Susie and Kayla and their teammates succeeded in destroying Vexica's ship. Susie showed sympathy when Kayla was rejected of her first fashion college choice in New York. Susie also suggested that Kayla should applied to a community college that had a fashion design course and study there. Back in ranger battle, Susie orders Kayla and Jocelyn to self-destruct their megazords, when the megazords blew up, Susie, Jon, and Anna were seen in tears, thinking Kayla and Jocelyn didn't make it out in time, but they did. Also, they battle Vexica for the final time by using all their Galactic Force ranger powers including the powers in their Power Rings to destroy her. In the final scene, they were seen at Anna Thomas's pool party. Talking about their future plans, Susie decides to stay in San Angeles and continue teaching, while Kayla decides to attend Ocean Bluffs Community College to study fashion design there. In Legendary Battle of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, they reunite to help the megarangers stop the armada from taking over earth. They both said their final lines in the episode Trivia *Both were Galactic Force rangers together. *Susie was Kayla's teacher at San Angeles High. *Susie's is best friends with Kayla's cousin, Anna Thomas. *Susie is also Kayla's Power Ranger mentor. *They both fell for intellectual rangers: (Susie's relationship with Drew Hale was just a crush, while Kayla had a relationship with R.J. and with Antonio Garcia). **Ironically, both Drew and Antonio had phobias for fish. *Both had a role as "Little Sister" on different Power Rangers. **Susie with the Thunderstorm Power Rangers. **Kayla with the Galactic Force Power Rangers. *Both were female Blue Rangers. **Susie was the Thunderstorm Aqua Ranger. **Kayla was the Galactic Force Blue Ranger. *Like Susie, Kayla is also a historic ranger, for being the second female Blue Ranger. *Both returned to ranger duties for the final time in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Both attended high school during their ranger duties. **Susie attended Riverside High. **Kayla attended San Angeles High. *Both said their final lines in Legendary Battle of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. **Susie said: "You don't have to do it alone this time. We're here to fight by your side." **Kayla said: "You've more than lived up to the legacy we've left for you, we're all very proud of you." Category:Friendships